Lilith Had a Little Hen
" " is the twenty-first episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis Lilith's invention has aroused the interest of Dr. Forbes and he invites her to present at the Annual Technology Fair. Can she overcome her stage fright? Plot TBA Features Characters * Lilith Henderson (main character) * Rita Finucci (antagonist) * Gregory Forbes (debut) * Julia Cooper * Michelle Fairchild * Tasha Robinson * Dory Skornik * Sam Ryan * William Bradley (non-speaking) * Yumiko (cameo) * Lindsay Sparkles (cameo) * Walter (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Chickens * PINY students Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * K.T. (debut) * Tasha's cellphone * PINY Tablets * Holopets (mentioned) Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Auditorium ** Cafeteria ** Beautiful People's Room Music Background songs * Never Felt Like This Before * Show Me a Sign Trivia * This is the second episode in which a character's name is in the title after "Bella Lima". It's also the first time a main character's name is in the episode title. * As seen in K.T.'s analzyer, the following outfits are shown: ** Lilith's debut attire from "Second Impressions". ** Lilith's current attire. ** A cowgirl hat. ** Michelle's Japanese outfit's skirt and blouse. ** Lilith's party outfit from "Second Impressions". ** Her Catrina costume from "The Curse of the Bridge". *** Throughout the scene, Lilith is seen in her "model sheet" pose. * Lilith wears her party outfit from "Second Impressions" for her presentation. * This is the last episode in which both Lilith and Julia wears their debut outfit from "Second Impressions". After this, they both start wearing the outfit from "Labyrinth". * This is the only episode in which Lilith is seen in both her debut attire (it only appears when she first meets Dr. Forbes) and her current attire. * It's revealed that Lilith has a fear of public speaking. Cultural references * The episode title is a reference to the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb". Also the "hen" in the title is a reference to Lilith's last name Henderson. * TechTalk is a reference to TED Talks, a media organization that posts talks online for free distribution Errors * When Michelle catches K.T. before it hits the ground and Dr. Forbes steps outside, you can see that the latter's right eye is missing its iris. * After Dr. Forbes helps Lilith up and the latter runs to Michelle to get K.T., Lilith's brooch is missing. * Lilith's pigtails disappear when she start explaining about K.T. to Dr. Forbes. * When K.T.'s analyzer shows Lilith in the horse stable, her face overlaps. Also, Lilith has six-fingers instead of five when she's in her party outfit. * When Lilith explains to Tasha and Michelle about her "terrible nightmare" in the Cafeteria, Michelle's brooch is missing from her headband. Also, Michelle's utensils are on the right side of her salad bowl as opposed to its left. * When Rita explains her plan to Julia, the latter's brooch is missing on her hair. * When the chickens are startle by K.T.'s voice and escape from their cage, Julia's brooch is missing on her hair. * When the chickens escape from their cage and chases after Julia, K.T. is missing on Julia's neck. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1